


Sweetie, some help with the kids

by Initiate_Explode



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Initiate_Explode/pseuds/Initiate_Explode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex was taking off the dirty nappy from her daughter’s body. The baby screamed and then laughed out loud, probably because she was having fun looking at all the funny faces that her mother was making. <br/>"Yeah of course, just give me a second here 'Lex"<br/>He placed the two children he was holding down on the floor smiling a each of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetie, some help with the kids

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick mattex fluff with children in their future and coping as a family. light and fluffy fic. I'm not too sure what made me write this sort of story to it but yeah. Hope you like :)

 "Sweetie, can you help me here please?"  
Alex was taking off the dirty nappy from her daughter’s body. The baby screamed and then laughed out loud, probably because she was having fun looking at all the funny faces that her mother was making.   
"Yeah of course, just give me a second here 'Lex"  
He placed the two children he was holding down on the floor smiling a each of them.  
"Just wait for me here a second and don’t fight over your toys right now, ok? I have to help Mummy with you little sister." Matt smiled at both of them and kissed their foreheads.   
"Yes Daddy!" they both said laughing. Ryan and Lacey were both five year old twins, cheeky and adorable adopted from birth. they ha no choice but to fall in love with them and offer their home. Then little Amelia came along again by the same mother who couldn't look after her so they jumped at giving the child a family with her real brother and sister, a perfect little family.  
"Can I play with your red car, Ry Ry?" Lacey shyly sucking her thumb looking at hime angelically. "Yup! Come with me so we can play together!" he smiled and took his sister’s hand. They loved each other so much but as every brother and sister, they had their little fights. Matt joined Alex in front of their little baby’s Cot. Alex was so cute when she was with their children, he couldn't help but feel tears spring to his eyes over how beautiful they looked.  
"Can I help more?" Matt was smiling when he chucked away the dirty things in the bin that Alex had given him . "Of course darling, you can always help." she laughed kissing him on the lips  
"Could you just take her in your arms for a second, I’ll check If the milk’s ready." smiling and placing Lacey into in his arms. She walked to the kitchen and found Ryan standing up on a chair, trying to reach the big jar of Nutella on the top of the shelf.  
"Sweetie, no. What are you doing?!" Alex ran over to him scared out of her wits of him falling and taking him into her arms before placing him back onto the floor giving him a stern look. "Don't do that again okay? Its dangerous." She didn’t want to shout at him but she got so worried.   
"Sorry Mummy." Ryan's eyes started shining from little tears starting to form, Alex caressed his short dark hair and kissed his chubby cheek "It's ok sweetie. I was just so worried you could fall off and get hurt." Ryan calmed down after that "I love you mommy." he whispered hugging her tight.  
"Mummy?Can we go to the park, so we can play football?" Ryan had moved from from his mothers hold and fetched his football from the toy chest holding the ball between his tiny hands.   
"Of course we can poppet! See daddy's even ready!" Matt appeared into the room dressed as a perfect football player with little Amelia in his arms. Alex suddenly started laughing at him  
"Oh darling, you’re so cute!" she came closer to his ear "and sexy too!"  
they both smiled and looked at their son.   
"ok little smurf, are you ready to loose against your father? he’s the best football player ever!" Alex giggled at her statement and playfully caressing her son’s face . A minute later Lacey walked into the room with her babydoll between her little hands  
"can she come with us?" she asked  "of course! let’s go!"  
It was ten o’clock in the night. The children were in bed and Alex and Matt were alone on the couch watching tv. They spent a beautiful family day, they went in the park to play, ate an ice cream, went out for a dinner. They had a lot of fun all together.   
"we should do it more often!" Alex was switching off the tv.   
"hey! I was watching…"  
"shut up." she interrupted him, starting to kiss him. She climbed on top of him, reaching for the buttons of his shirt. After all the children were asleep.


End file.
